The Long Hoof of the Law
by TheBalrog
Summary: When the most upright and disciplined pony of the Royal Guard is transferred to Ponyville,no one could have imagined the consequences thatwould bring! Follow Silver Badge on his adventure as he discovers the magic of friends and a dark secret in ponyville


Royal Guard Silver Badge

Blue Pegasus, born and schooled in Canterlot, graduated from The Storm Institute for Colts with a double first in Politics and Sociology. Attended the Solar College of Guard Training. Displayed great aptitude in field exercises, notably Urban Pacification and Riot Control.

Academically excelled in theoretical course work and final year examinations. Received a Horseshoe of Honor, graduated with distinction into the Royal Guard of Canterlot and quickly established an effectiveness and popularity within the community.

Proceeded to improve skill base with courses in advanced flying... and advanced trotting. He became heavily involved in a number of extra-vocational activities and to this day, he holds the record for the hundred meter trotting dash.

Later he began active duty in the Special Lunar Force Unit under the direct command of Princess Luna and received a Bravery Award for efforts in the resolution of Operation Buzzkill designed to hunt exotic cupcakes smugglers.

In the last twelve months, he has received nine special commendations, achieved highest arrest record for any member in the Guard and sustained three injuries in the line of duty, most recently during Nightmare Night when wounded by a stallion dressed up as Princess Celestia...

* * *

><p>Canterlot, Royal Guard HQ<p>

The tall Pegasus entered the offices of The Royal Guard proudly yet with a cold expression, his armor pressed tight against his coat, he had been waiting for this day although it really took him by surprise the message that he received from HQ that very morning.

He continued trotting in the hallways and took the stairs to the 4th floor, some Pegasus would simply fly to the big windows in the building but Silver Badge liked to walk his way there. He thought of it as a way to show respect and empathy to all his wingless brothers. Plus it was a good exercise to begin the morning.

Crossing the door and turning left was the sergeants office, approaching he knocked 3 times and after hearing a small "come in", Silver entered the office.

Behind a small desk was sit a red unicorn, sergeant Iron Punch who immediately greet the Pegasus with a grin- Hello Silver, how's the hoof  
>- Still a bit stiff, sir- said Silver.- You said you wanted to see me sir.<br>-Yes! I've been reading your profile here in the Guard, - answered the unicorn while lifting up a yellow envelope reading it carefully- here it says your record its 400% more efficient than any of us...  
>-I'm sorry sir I don't know where is this...<br>-Ah yes, always straight to the point right? - Interrupted the unicorn with a smile- well I've got good news to you Constable.  
>The eyes of the Pegasus opened- Yes sir?-<br>Sergeant Iron lowered his head and began to speak quietly. - We are making you sergeant.  
>- I understand sir- answered the Pegasus, seriously.<p>

-We are making Sergeant you in ponyville, Everfree Forest- said the unicorn, his voice so low that Silver Badge almost didn't catch the last part  
>-In where sergeant?<br>- In Ponyville, Everfree Forest! - said Iron Punch loudly.  
>-That's... In the country!-Silver Badge said puzzled<br>- Yes! Lovely!  
>-There's a sergeant position here in canterlot?<br>-No  
>-Can I remain here as a PC?<br>-Nope  
>-Do I have any choice?- said the Pegasus, slightly annoyed<br>-Nooeees! -answered Iron, with a big grin in his face.  
>-Sergeant, I really like Canterlot!<br>-But Silver Badge, you have always wanted to work in the country!  
>-Yes, in twenty years I...Hang on, I don't recall telling you that.<br>-Yes you said "Someday I want to work in the country Esmerald..." -Quoted Iron, reading from the envelope.

Silver Badge think for a moment and annoyed said - I'm sorry sergeant I'm going to have...  
>-Oh you... you want to take this higher?<br>-Yes I do.  
>-Fine with me but I can assure you the lieutenant is going to tell you the same. - Said the unicorn pressing a button and calling the LT with the communication pipe that stood next to his desk.<p>

Moments later a black earth pony entered the office and sat down next to Iron Punch.  
>- Hello, Silver Badge. How's the hoof?<br>-Still a bit stiff, Sir  
>-How's Emerald?<br>-We are not longer together, Sir  
>-Pity to hear that. Well, we got you an amazing cottage in the very center of ponyville, with an amazing view too! Where are you staying?<p>

Before Iron Badge could answer Iron Punch whispered something to the LT who said puzzled  
>-Are you staying in the barracks? Like a recruit? - Silver Badge simply nodded-Well then you are packed up already, your train leaves at 0200.<p>

Silver Badge shook his head in confusion and replied: -No, no no I'm going to have to-  
>-Oh, you want to bother the Captain with this?-said the earth pony pointing to the communicator.<br>-Yes, I will rather that-  
>-You want the Captain to come all the way down here?<br>-Y...Yes  
>-Eh, okay! - He moved his hoof to the communicator, but suddenly stopped and with an annoyed expression yelled- Armor!<p>

Immediately a senior yet hard looking white Pegasus entered the room. Everypony stand up when he made his fearsome appearance. Silver tried to talk but was quickly silenced by Shiny Armor. -Sit down Silver. How's the hoof?

-Still a bit stiff sir. -replied Silver

-Ok I'm going to tell you the truth, and the truth is that you make us all look bad. If we let you keep doing this you will continue to be exceptional and we can't let that happen.

-You can't be the sheriff of Canterlot! - Interrupted Iron Punch but soon hushed due to the murderous eyes of Shining Armor looking into him.  
>Silver Badge shook his head anger and said - With all due respect sir, you can't just make ponies disappear!<p>

-Yyyyes I can, I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard. Having said that your train leaves at 0200 so I'd suggest that you get going. -finished with a grin.

-Well sir but there's something you didn't take in account- said the constable, defiant- and that is what the Team is going to said of this!- ended trotting out of the room, however something made him stop cold at the door step.

Before him stood the entire Guard, all of them smiling with a toast in the hoof and above a big white flag that read "Good Luck Silver Badge!"


End file.
